nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Class P Star
A Class P Star is a spectral class of star that is massive enough to emit light on the Indigo and Violet end of the Light Spectrum. These are the most massive and the rarest spectral type in the universe. More specifically a type of Primordial or Population III Star. Although some instances of these stars still persist to this day. Color These stars are so massive and bright that they emit light on the Indigo and Violet end of the visible light spectrum. Basically these are giant purple colored stars. While Brown Dwarfs or Low Mass Red Dwarfs appear Megenta, these supermassive stars appear Purple in hue. Often more than not their emitted light would be seen as Indigo while their true color is Violet. This is because violet is the shortest wavelength, the further the light travels the more it redshifts so we would see such light from said star as Indigo if extremely far away. They are so hot that their peak emmission is in the ultraviolet spectrum leading it to appear Indigo and Violet to Humans. As a result they are sometimes called Ultraviolet Stars and are brightest in the Ultraviolet spectrum. Mass These are stars that exceed the masses of the brightest O type stars reaching as much as 300 or more solar masses. As a result these stars tend to be metal poor or even metal absent. These stars were more common in the early universe shortly after the big bang. Giant Stage These stars are so massive that when they reach their giant stage the core either explodes in a Type III Supernova/Hypernova or collapses into a black hole in the process but instead of a supernova explosion it creates what is referred to as a Quasi-Star. in the case of the former it will produce a massive energetic explosion via Pair Instability. Their giant stage though brief is classified as a form of Supermassive Wolf-Rayet Star. Antimatter Production Because of the mass of such stars it is possible for them to end up producing antimatter in their cores leading to the creation of so called Zombie Stars in lower mass variants. Stars that undergo various supernovae but refuse to die out completely. Type III Supernovae Type III Supernovae are also referred to as Pair-Instability Supernovae. In a pair-instability supernova, the pair production effect causes a sudden pressure drop in the star's core, leading to a rapid partial collapse. Gravitational potential energy from the collapse causes runaway fusion of the core which entirely disrupts the star, leaving no remnant. Quasi-Star Typically quasi-stars are formed when the cores of larger protostars collapse into a black hole while retaining the outer layers because of their mass but extremely massive Class P stars at the end of their lifespans can expand and become so massive that the core collapses into a black hole before pair-instability can begin. As a result the outer shell then expands to a massive solar radius that exceeds even the largest Hypergiants. Unlike the typical quasi-stars, these have almost no hydrogen in their shells whatsoever and unusual oscillations within the quasi-star's asteroseismology combined with the effects of the black hole feeding on in-falling stellar matter will eventually cause the black hole core to undergo accelerated quantum bounce inversion and explode into a massive white hole of epic proportions. Gallery Type P Star Cluster.png Class P Cluster.png Class P Star.png Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 19:51, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Spectral Classification Category:Stellar Classification